Vengeance
by lololol3971
Summary: Harry Potter, brother of the boy who lived. Harry Potter, worthless fool. Harry was tired. Tired of his worthless twin taking control over his victories. Well no more. He defeated Voldemort. He was going to show the world just what they had to fear from D
1. Rise of the Dark Lords

**AN:**

**Well, my other story: Harry Potter and the Equalists, was on a light and happy tone, so I decided to make this one too. I know that they're both brother of the boy who lived stories, but I like the plot. It's cliched, but if you know where to go with it, it can be really good. Anyways, without further ado, i present Vengeance.**

**Vengeance Chapter 1: Rise of the Dark Lords**

"Well boys. I must say, I did not think that you would make it this far. I expected you to die at the Department of Mysteries. I expected you to die at the graveyard. But finally, I expected you to die when you were just a little boy. Your wands please," Lord Voldemort said coldly to two 17 year old boys: Mark Potter, supposed boy who lived, and Harry Potter: his "worthless brother". Mark was visibly chattering his teeth, while Harry bravely stood up to Voldemort. Voldemort had crashed through the Potter Manor, and had stunned Lily and James, leaving them downstairs. Harry growled.

"You will not win, Tom." Harry said.

"Perhaps I should force your wand from you," Voldemort said. "Or maybe, I can torture one of you till the other gives their wand to me."

"You're forgetting something Tom. You are not the most powerful person in this room," Harry said.

"Ah yes, the boy who lived to be a giant coward. So tell me, Mark. You are the boy who lived, so shouldn't you be the one standing up to me? Why is Harry doing all the talking?" Voldemort said.

"He's not the boy who lived, you fool. I am. It was me who saved the Philosopher's stone from you all those years ago. You didn't see me because I was wearing a cloak. It was me who defeated you at the chamber of secrets. It was me who saved my brother from you twice: once at the graveyard, and once at the Department of Mysteries. Though I'm not sure why I bothered. He has barely any more power than a squib. And it will be me who ends you." Harry said.

"You. YOU," Voldemort laughed. "So it appears that the old goat Dumbledore made a mistake. It seems that I was too preoccupied with the boy who lived's twin. Well, Harry. Surely you feel vengeance at those who ruined your life. At Dumbledore, who proclaimed your fool of a brother to be the boy who lived. At your fool of a brother who took credit for all of your deeds. At your not so loving parents, never even looking at you. Yes, Harry. I will give you vengeance. I will be more than happy to let you finish off all four. Join me, Harry. Unbelievable amounts of power lie with me."

"Join you. Why would I join you when I can just as easily defeat you? If you want to be my slave, then that's fine, but I will not bow to you. I will not let you brand me and torture me at your whim. Do you think I am a fool?" Harry scorned. "No matter. You know the prophecy. Only one of us will leave here alive." Harry said.

"Too true. Too true. AVADA KEDAVRA"

"AVADA KEDAVRA" both cast identical curses at the same time. For a moment, the two beams collided, then Voldemort's was weaker. It was consumed by Harry's which was 10 times stronger. Harry held it until the last second; finally, he stopped when his beam came up to Voldemort's wand. The wand burst in different directions, and Voldemort was powerless.

"I just want to let you know before you die, Voldemort, that even if your curse had worked, I would not die. AVADA KEDAVRA" he said, pointing his wand at himself. The green light hit Harry, and nothing happened. "You see, Voldemort, vampires cannot be killed by traditional means. And I was bitten by one, making me part vampire, part wizard. My wizard abilities let me withstand sunlight, too. Therefore, I am invincible. Isn't that ironic. Your last dream. Of course, you out of all people should know that you need an exceptionally strong magical core to survive the combination of vampire and wizard blood: or none at all. And you couldn't have done it, because you are weak. AVADA KEDAVRA" Harry shouted at Voldemort, finally killing the fool. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as his brother rushed down the stairs. He sat down, and finally relaxed. After all this time, finally, his deeds would pay off. Finally, people would see him as how he truly was, not how Dumbledore or his family portrayed him to be. His musings were interrupted by an angry voice. No doubt Lily and James. Finally, they would see him as the true saviour of the wizarding world.

He was then shocked to see James and Lily rush up the stairs wands out. He whipped out his wand and faced his parents.

"You bloody fool. You tried to kill our son." James said angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about." Harry said.

"You shot three killing curses at our son. Thankfully, he dodged all three. I knew you were a jealous fool, Harry. But I didn't think that you would be this foolish." Lily berated.

"Of course," Harry snidely said. "And what makes you think that I cursed dear Mr. Mark Potter?"

"Shut up, boy. When he killed you know who-" James said.

"Woah woah woah. He killed Voldemort. He did not kill Voldemort. I killed Voldemort." Harry said.

"Oh Harry. Enough with your jealousy. This is just like you in first year, when you said that you saved the stone. Or your second year, when you claimed that you killed the basilisk. Just grow up." Lily said.

"Back to the point. Why were you cursing my son." James screamed.

"Well, did it ever occur to you, that I used those curses to kill Voldemort. Well did it." Harry said.

"Of course not. We all know that Mark cast a silent reducto curse to kill you know who. Who are you trying to fool." James said.

"Right. I'm sure. Then please tell me why there is no sign of physical damage on Voldemort's body." Harry coldly said. "Or please try a Priori Incantatem on Mark's wand. Or, better yet, please ask him to cast a reducto curse." he said.

James examined the dead body. "Dear god. My son caused internal rupturing. This is incredible. His curse was so powerful that it didn't even affect the outside of Voldemort's body."

"And your evidence for that is?" Harry snorted.

"There's no mark on his body. The only way possible for Voldemort to die is for Mark to have cast such a powerful Reducto." James said.

"Or we could stop lying and say the true reason Voldemort died: I killed him with an Avada Kedavra. The killing curse. The most powerful curse that exists." Harry retorted.

"I knew you turned dark." James said.

"Oh please. If the killing curse is not the most powerful curse that exists then what is? Expelliarmus. Hah. That pathetic story that Mark told you about his duel with Voldemort was a lie. In reality, he came to the graveyard under the guidance of Barty Crouch Jr. He would have never won if Crouch hadn't made things so easy for him. Even after getting the easiest dragon, he almost killed himself. Do you know why the dragon stood in place as he sneaked to get the egg? Because of me. I don't even know why I bother saving him anymore. And you all thought that he did incredible mind magic. The judges all gave him perfect 10's. Only one person believed me. But back to the graveyard. I go ahead and almost kill Voldemort, giving Mark enough time to sneak back to the portkey. How did I get there? I forced Barty Crouch Junior to transport me there after saving the real Alastor Moody. Then, I killed him. And what spell did I use? Avada Kedavra. What spell did I use on Voldemort? Avada Ke-" Harry said before he was interrupted.

"That is enough. We will not permit you to live here anymore. You are hereby disowned from the Potter family." James furiously said.

"Is that all," Harry scoffed.

"Yes. Now please get out of our sight. And never come back." Lily said. She was sobbing, holding Mark, who, when no one else was looking, flipped off Harry.

Harry Potter, when he made sure that all three were looking at him, flew out of the roof of the house. He then burned the top of the house, before starting a massive earthquake. Then, he called a flash of lightning to hit the unprotected house, which fed the fires even more. Next, he blinded the house with light, then purged it with darkness. Finally, he stabilized the house, with the calming properties of water, letting it flow throughout the house. He flew and apparated away from a shocked James, a scared Lily, and a smug Mark.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"'arry, what's wrong?" the tall and beautiful quarter-Veela said to the sad 17 year old hero.

Harry said nothing and tossed the Daily Prophet to Fleur, his fiance. She scanned over it and gasped in horror. "Zose scoundrels. Zose stupid scoundrels. Zey want you arrested for attempted murder of Mark. Zey claim Mark killed ze bastard. You killed him, didn't you." Harry nodded.

"I'm starting to wonder why I even try anymore. I mean, its not like I'll get any recognition for my deeds." Harry lamented.

"'arry. Zese bastards 'ave hell to pay. Why do you continue to do nice things for zem. When they are just going to scorn you." Fleur growled. The veela had been given the gift that is only bestowed about once in 300 years. Veelas with the gift could freely change between their forms, and their harpy-like forms were much more powerful. This made Fleur the second most powerful being on the Earth, right after Harry Potter. Their relationship was scorned by thet public. When Mark asked Fleur out, he got a terrible reaction. Fleur was probably the closest person to Harry that existed. She was disowned by her family after the hate that followed Harry and Fleur's relationship when she could have had Mark, making Gabrielle, Fleur's snooty sister, the Delacour heir.

"I agree, Fleur. But what can we do about it." Harry said.

"Harry, ze wizarding world has failed you too many times. And it has failed me so many times too. We should fight back." She said with a vengeance.

"You mean go against the wizarding world," Harry said.

"Think about it, Harry. What was the last good thing that anyone in the wizarding world has ever done for you. And I don't count." she said. "Exactly. Nothing. Neither of us had any friends. Why? Wizarding prejudices. You have not had a good childhood. Why? Wizarding Prejudices. We deserve revenge. And it is easily doable with our combined power. With your wizarding power equivalent to that of Merlin and your vampire powers accelerating your senses and movements, and with my wizarding power about equal to Bellatrix Lestrange, a powerful Death Eater, and my veela powers unmatched except by you. We would be unstoppable. We could revolutionize ze wizarding world."

"Are you suggesting that I become Dark Lord Potter?" Harry asked.

"No. I'm suggesting that you become Dark Lord Potter, and I become Dark Lady Potter." she said.

"Wait. Potter. Don't we have to marry first?" Harry said.

"Oui. And we shall." Fleur replied.

"I think I can live with that," Harry cheekily replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

"Renowned Professor Albus Dumbledore is being given another Order of Merlin-Second Class for his work in training young Mark, who will be receiving his third Order of Merlin award: this time first class, for his tireless fight against Voldemort. As many of you know, his previous two awards were an Order of Merlin-Third Class, which he obtained for protecting the Sorcerer's stone, and an Order of Merlin-Second Class, which he was awarded for the defeat of the basalisk in the Chamber of Secrets. This third award will make him the youngest owner of the Order of Merlin-First Class, making him the youngest owner of any Order of Merlin award." the article read. Harry threw it down in disgust.

"'arry. I think it's time we made the world aware of our positions as Dark Lord and Dark Lady Potter," Fleur said. They had recently gotten married in the muggle world, in a short and quick wedding service done by the court. Though their wedding night was amazing, the next morning they read the next lies that the Daily Prophet was sputtering, and they were instantly turned off.

"How so, Fleur." Harry said.

"What if we were to, say, crash the ceremony." Fleur said with a grin.

Harry suddenly had a glint in his eye. "Merlin, you come up with the best ideas. I love you Fleur." he said.

"I know. You showed it to me plenty last night." Fleur said.

"Well why don't I show it to you again," Harry said.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"We are here today to present the heroes of the war against Voldemort with an award and an honor to commemorate their wonderful deeds for the magical community. Before we begin, is there anyone who does not believe that Mark Potter and Albus Dumbledore deserve this honor?" Minister Weasley said. Recently, Arthur Weasley had been promoted to Minister after it had been seen that Fudge was incompetent. He was currently awarding Dumbledore and Mark with the Order of Merlin awards in front of Wizengamot, as Dumbledore could not do it himself because he was being given the award. The meeting was taking place in front of Wizengamot, and Mark's best friends, Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Seamus were watching in the guest area. Harry was sorted into Slytherin during his time at Hogwarts. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws would not talk to him because he was in Slytherin, and the Slytherins would not talk to him because he was a half blood and was the son of James Potter: the worst blood traitor to exist.

"I object," Harry said. He had infiltrated the Wizengamot meeting, and was currently sitting in one of the seats up in the top next to Fleur. Both were wearing dark cloaks. "I do not believe Mark Potter deserves this award, and I do not believe he has ever deserved any awards." He jumped off of his seat, holding Fleur, and used his powers to land softly on the ground next to Arthur. He took off his robes, and revealed his identity. Fleur did the same. The crowd gasped "Harry,"

"You are hereby under arrest by the Ministry of-" Arthur began to say after he regained his composure, when he was cut off.

"Oh shut up dumbass," Fleur said, and he found himself unable to talk.

"Now, why are we all here? I'll tell you why. We're here to _celebrate_ our _savior's _amazing acts of bravery. I mean, sure, if not pissing his pants is a sign of bravery than-" Harry started to say before he was cut off by a curse.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" James said. Harry just laughed and let the beam hit him.

"You stupid fool. I was standing in front of your son. If I decided to dodge, he would be dead." Harry said. Meanwhile, Mark and Albus were raising their wands against Harry.

"I would suggest that you didn't do that, unless you want to die an extremely painful death." Fleur said without even turning around. The two flushed but kept their wands out.

"Expelliarmus Globulus," Harry cried out. Immediately, every wand in the building flew from their owner's hand and went to Harry except for his and Fleur's.

"Now that you are defenseless, I would like all of you to shut up." Harry said. "Our two _saviors_ of the wizarding world, ladies and gentlemen. Trying to sneak an attack on me. Well it wouldn't have worked. I have put a permanent shield on both Fleur and I. As long as I am alive, no one can hurt us. Anyways, I wish to expose them for the frauds they are. Arthur, fetch me the highest grade Veritaserum that you have."

Arthur just glared at him and took the bottle of Veritaserum from the cabinet. Meanwhile, Ronald Weasley stood up.

"Shut up you death eater." he said.

"The stupidity of some people," Harry chided.

"It's so sad to see that Mr. Weasley is too dumb to function in our current society. Perhaps he needs to be exterminated." Fleur said.

"Now, now, Fleur. We agreed expose the truth first, kill second," Harry said. Fleur just growled.

"Fine. But I call dibs on zis fool." Fleur said. Ron gulped.

"Anyways, where were we. Oh yeah, the Veritaserum. I know that Albus has reasonable Occlumency shields, so he will probably not react, but young Mark has scorned the practice of Occlumency when the fool death eater tried to teach it to him. This should make revealing the truth extremely easy." he said. He bound Mark Potter in place, and gave him three drops of Veritaserum.

"Now, Mr. Potter, please answer the following questions. What is your full legal name?" Harry said.

"Mark Sirius Potter," Mark replied.

"Who is the boy who lived?" Harry asked.

"You are." Mark said. To give Mark credit, he was trying to fight back. The crowd gasped at Mark's comment.

"Who saved the philosopher's stone?" he asked.

"You did." Mark said.

"Who has the stone now?" Harry asked.

"Albus Dumbledore," Mark responded. The crowd was on its collective toes.

"Who caused the death of the Flamels?" Harry asked.

"Albus Dumbledore," Mark replied.

"Who slayed the basalisk in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"You did." Mark replied. By now, there were angry mutterings in the crowd.

"Now, for the million dollar question, who killed Tom Riddle?" Harry asked.

"You did." Mark said. The crowd was literally yelling at each other.

"Obliviate Globulus," Dumbledore cried out. He had just gotten his wand, and everyone except for Harry, Fleur, and Dumbledore were momentarily confused.

"How do you know about the globulus spell?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh that. Mark taught it to me. Without his permission of course. I wonder why you would bother teaching it to him, as we both know that he could never do it. The only thing he's good for is Quidditch, a stupid game. And he's not even good at that, he just always had the best broom." Harry said.

"Get away from my son." James said.

"You're a hindrance to our family." Lily added.

Arthur, who was still under the effects of the silencing spell, was trying his hardest to tell Harry that he was under arrest.

"Expelliarmus," Harry said pointing his wand to Dumbledore. Instead of the standard single beam that would shoot out when you cast the curse, immediately, 20 beams of light split off of the curse, and all were homing in on Dumbledore. Dumbledore got hit by 8 of them, and was thrown back a large distance.

"Shield," Harry commanded, and immediately the wand pile became shielded. "Now, let's have a little chat, boys and girls. Let's talk about who your betters are in this world. Mark, who is the boy who lived?" Harry said.

"I am," Mark replied.

"What," Harry said. "No, that's not possible."

"You see, Harry. We all knew you were a liar." James said.

"Yes, Harry. You really should be more like your brother. Now face up to your crimes and go to Azkaban." Lily said. "You can still be good in the end."

"NO. I refuse to believe it. This is Dumbledore's work. Dumbledore, what have you done." Harry threatened.

"I have done nothing, Harry. You are the one who is working for the dark. You are the one who will have to face the consequences. And you are not the boy who lived. You are the boy who had a delusion that he was the boy who lived." Dumbledore said.

"You have all caused this. I will no longer be the groveling slave of the wizarding world. I will be its master. You will all learn the name of Dark Lord Potter. And you will all face the consequences for associating with Dumbledore. For there will be consequences." Harry said.

"You're forgetting someone," Fleur said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. You wil all learn the names of Dark Lord and Lady Potter. Harry and Fleur Potter. I will tell you all right now. Our first action will be to take Hogwarts. And no one can stop us. Dumbledore, you have just angered the two most powerful beings in the universe. I am a vampire and a wizard. Fleur is a veela with the gift and a witch. With our combined strengths, we cannot fail. No matter what, we will succeed." Harry said.

"Harry Potter, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Marcus Potter." an auror said. By now, an auror team had been called in by one of the members of Wizengamot.

"Oh shut up fool." Harry said. "Perhaps we shall give you a demonstration of the wrath of Dark Lord and Lady Potter. Shall we, milady."

"We shall," Fleur said. She turned into her harpy like form, and Harry brandished his wand.

"Do your worst." Harry said.

"Avada Kedavra," all of the aurors cried. Harry and Fleur smirked and took the hits. "Really, is that the best you can do? Are you sure you don't want to give up? If you do, I guarantee you will come out alive. If not, I cannot make that guarantee." Harry said. Three of the approximately 20 aurors left, and Harry and Fleur were left with the rest.

Two of the aurors took off their masks. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. "Harry, I always knew you were scum. Now, I will destroy you," Sirius said.

"Wise words coming from my godfather." Harry replied. "But did I ever get a single gift from you, a simple word of praise or gratitude? No. You do not deserve to live." Harry said.

"Shut up, Harry. He was the best godfather in the world. You on the other hand are worthless and dangerous scum." Lupin said.

"Ah, Remus Lupin. Mark's godfather." Fleur said. "What have you ever done for Harry? Attack him? Threaten him? Turn the other way when James beat him."

"And what do you mean worthless and dangerous. If I am worthless, and I am dangerous, then you all must be worse than worthless. Isn't that true, Remus." Harry said.

"We'll freaking kill you," Sirius said.

"Sirius, you already tried," Harry said, almost bored. "Your stupidity borders that of Ronald Weasley. Never thinks, just says."

"Shut up." Hermione said. "Don't talk about Ron like that."

"Oh, so maybe I should talk about you. Know-it-all attention seeking brat. You know, you don't have your wand, all of your 'oh so powerful aurors' failed to kill me, so why do you try to berate me Do you have no value for your life? Fortunately, Dark Lord Potter is merciful. He will not kill you. Yet." Harry said. Meanwhile, Dumbledore and Mark had been trying to do whatever they could to get to the pile of wands. However, Harry's shield charm burned to their touch.

"Harry, what kind of dark rituals have you done?" James said. "You were always so powerless."

"Powerless. I was powerless. Maybe you think that I was powerless, because the only person you ever saw was that fat oaf of a person you call a son always told you I was powerless. But I am far from powerless. As far as you are concerned, I am the most powerful being in this universe. I am not sure if anyone is more powerful than me, but I highly doubt that it is any human. Of course, I am not human either. But I digress. Why don't all of you shut up, so that I can have a nice good conversation with these wondeful aurors. Silencio Globulus" Harry roared. Immediately no one could make a sound. Some people tried to escape, but Fleur locked the doors.

"Now, let's have a nice conversation," Harry said. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you turn dark?" Remus said.

"Maybe because your savior of the light, Mark Potter, is an imposter worthy of Lockhart, and Albus Dumbledore recently shielded the memories of his failures and when he obliviated Mark." Harry coldly said.

"That's ridiculous Harry. You always try to take credit for Mark's success." Sirius said.

"Expelliarmus Globulus," Harry shouted. Immediately all of the auror's wands came to Harry, who tossed them in the protected wand pile.

"Now, Mark Potter. Boy who lived. Apparently, you killed Voldemort with a reducto curse, correct." Harry said, allowing Mark to talk.

"Yes." Mark said.

"Really. So, why don't you take your wand and cast a Reducto hex on me. I'll give you a free shot," Harry said.

"I don't have to prove anything to you. Besides, you're probably hiding behind your shields." Mark said.

"Then why don't you curse the wall." Harry retorted.

"Because you probably shielded the walls." Mark said.

"Then why don't you go outside this building and cast a reducto wherever you want?" Harry asked.

"Because you probably screwed with my wand." Mark said, scared now.

"Then why don't you use someone else's wand." Harry asked.

"You probably screwed with their wand too." Mark said.

"Then why don't you get a new wand and cast the curse?" Harry asked.

"Because you will then screw with my wand." Mark replied.

"I, Harry Potter, swear that I have not altered your wand in any way that would not allow it to produce the reducto curse, and have not protected that wall from the curse. So mote it be." Harry said.

"OK this is enough." Sirius said. "You threaten Mark and you're dead. AVADA KEDAVRA."

Harry just let it hit him. "Sirius, you do realize that I was standing right in front of Mark. If I had decided to move, you would have killed him. The only reason he's still alive is through my interference."

Sirius visibly paled, for even he could see that Harry was right.

"So, Mark. I just swore a wizards oath, saying that I have in fact not tampered with the wall. Why don't you show us your all mighty reducto curse."

"Like I said before, I have nothing to prove to you." Mark replied.

"Crucio," Fleur screamed. She hit Mark who fell to the ground in pain.

"You have everything to prove to him, you coward. You have to prove your life's worth. The problem here is zat you cannot cast a reducto curse, and you are not the boy who lived. 'arry killed Voldemort with avada kedavra and you know it." Fleur said.

"Well, are you going to cast the reducto or not?" Harry said.

Mark was trying to find a way to salvage the situation when an auror fleet came to the building. "Mr. Harry Potter. You are under arrest for-" the lead auror said. He probably commanded 500 aurors.

"Oh shut up. You can get a sideline view as I destroy Mark's reputation. But shut up. Expelliarmus Globulus." he said. The aurors had been expecting this, so only about 300 aurors were hit immediately. What they did not know was that each individual beam would hone in on their target until it finally hit. Soon, all of the aurors were subdued.

"Anyways, where was I. Oh yeah. So, are you going to cast the reducto or not." Harry said. By now, James and Lily, who still could not talk, as well as many other members of the crowd were trying to get down. However, Harry had charmed the staircase to be never-ending. They could run as much as they wanted to, but as soon as they reached the bottom, they would be transported back to the top.

"I can't cast a reducto now, I'm in a state of mental distress from when she tortured me," Mark said.

"Ah, Mark. Always trying to get out of troubling situations. This is like the time when you said that I was holding the Philosopher's Stone because I stole it from you. Or that you couldn't open the chamber of secrets because Tom Riddle made you forget. Well, fine. Have it your way. I will not destroy your reputation. I will instead take your life. I will not take it now. But I will eventually take it when you least expect it. And I'll make it painful. And it will be humiliating." Harry said.

"Anyways, everyone. I'll give you a chance to escape. Everyone may freely go, and take their wand on their way out. Anyone who wants to fight me may stay and fight. And I am not guaranteeing you will live. Because Dark Lord and Dark Lady Potter are merciful you may freely leave now. And I recommend it to anyone who values their life. Anyways, I'll give you back your wands, and you have fifteen minutes to leave. Afterwards, the doors will lock, and only two people will leave here alive." Harry said. "Oh and feel free to cast whatever you want at me or Fleur. It won't have any affect. So here," Harry said, taking the shield off the wands and putting it on Harry and Fleur. Take your wands and leave if you want. I could honestly care less. If you want your foolish little wizards to fight me, then they can. I don't really care." he let people talk and uncharmed the staircases. Then he went down to sit next to Fleur. He snorted, amused, as people tried hexing and cursing him with quite a few unforgivables. 3 people actually died when Avada Kedavra's missed. When people tried to beat him up, the Muggle way, he just watched as they could not get past his shields.

Then, Lily, James, Mark, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Hermione came down to "try to talk some sense into him."

"Harry, you do know that what you're doing is wrong, right." James said. "Just be a man and face up to your crimes. Go to Azkaban."

"Fleur, I can take you away. I can make sure that you're safe. Why are you with this fool anyways?" Mark said, sneering at Harry.

"For your information, I am with 'arry because I love him, and you already have a girlfriend." Fleur said coldly.

"Fine. I don't want you anyways, you halfbreed scum." Mark said.

"You realize, Mark, that ten of your fifteen minutes are up. Do you like my wife's crucio?" Harry said.

"Wife!" Lily said. "You married without telling us. What court would marry you?"

"I'm pretty sure that I said Dark Lord and Dark Lady Potter. How would Fleur be a Potter if we weren't married. Think." Harry snorted.

"Don't talk to your mother like that," James chastised.

"Why not. I gave you guys the freedom to leave. You should take it." Harry said. "It was a really generous move, if you ask me."

"Shut up, you ungrateful son," James said.

"Wow. I'm beginning to think that your combined intellects would not equal that of a two year old. You can't think of anything to say, so you make a random insult. Congratulations!" Harry said. "Anyways, you have three minutes left. Better get the hell out of here, huh."

"I'm staying." Ron said. "You can't kill us all."

"Yeah," the rest said.

"Oh, but I believe I can. Not only am I immortal, but I also have an aura shield. Nothing you throw at me can hurt me. Plus, I have also shown you that I can take away all of your wands, and there is nothing you can do about it. And being the terrible wizards you are, there's no way that you could do anything wandlessly. Plus, I am infinitely more powerful than you. And that's not all. My girlfriend is a veela with the gift. She can control her harpy form and use veela magic while in it. In addition, I have made her immortal. I, Harry Potter, have unlocked the secret of immortality. And only I can bestow the gift. And I have on Fleur. Anyways, Accio Philosopher's Stone," Harry said, and immediately a small ruby-like stone flew out of Dumbledore's pocket. The rest all gasped and turned on him: all except Mark.

"I was always wondering where this went. Of course, the Flamels died when they could have lived because of your incompetence and your greed. Speaking of the Flamels, we just moved in to their old house. We were thinking of putting up a sign that said newlyweds, but since its under a Fidelius charm, it seems a bit pointless," Harry said. "Anyways, like I said before, Fleur and I are immortal, so if we wanted to immediately kill you, you would be dead by now. And don't think that you can hide. Don't you know how phoenixes transport themselves and others?"

"You have a Phoenix?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's Fleur's, but yeah. And I think you know her quite well. Fawkes, come say hello," Harry said. Fawkes immediately teleported in and settled on Fleur's shoulder.

"Fawkes, how could you." Dumbledore asked. Fawkes angrily streamed a Phoenix song, which Fleur effortlessly translated.

"No. 'ow could you. When I first met you, you were a good man. Now, you are a scoundrel and a cheat. I would rather, oh my. Fawkes, do you really want me to say that. Where are you picking this up from. Fine, I'll say it. I would rather suck my own, you know what, than call you master. Screw you Dumbledore." Fleur said.

"But Fawkes," Dumbledore began to say.

"2 minutes," Fleur said.

"Now, I suggest that you all get the hell out of here before the fifteen minutes are up. Or I will be very unpleasant." Harry said.

"Harry. You will come with Professor Dumbledore right now to Azkaban," Hermione said.

Harry laughed out loud. Fleur joined in, before Harry finally said "Yes I will actually. I think the old bastard deserves Azkaban, and I'll be more than happy to take him."

"That's not what I meant," Hermione said. "You will go with Professor Dumbledore to Azkaban, and you will be locked up there."

"And what if I don't want to go to Azkaban? How are you going to force me there?" Harry said.

"Zee English have no common sense, oui" Fleur said.

"Now Fleur. It's not like the French were any better. Ooh you're a veela. Oh no you're going to steal our boyfriends." Harry said.

"True," Fleur contented.

"Thirty seconds." Harry said.

"Now, I suggest you leave. After the fifteen minutes are up, we will immobilize you and make you watch as 'arry and I make love." Fleur said.

"I didn't agree to this," Harry protested.

"Non. 10, 9," At this point Mark left. "8, 7," Lily and James followed their son. "6, 5," Remus left. "4, 3," After seeing everyone else abandon ship, Sirius left. "2," At this point, Dumbledore left. "1, 0." Fleur said.

"Well well well. It seems that we are left with the bookworm, Hermione Granger, and her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley. What to do with you?" Harry said.

"Petrificus Totalus Multiplus," Fleur said. Two beams of light shot out of her wand and hit Hermione and Ron. They were both frozen.

"Now, Harry. Let us make love." Fleur said.

"You were serious," Harry said, surprised.

"Non. Zat is your failure of a godfather." Fleur said. Harry groaned. "But really, let us do zis. We will give zem a good show before zey die." Fleur said.

"Alright fine," Harry relented. They got so caught up in making love that they did not notice Albus Dumbledore apparate in and take Ron and Hermione away. Both of their eyes were popping at the scene. Ron was muttering "Lucky bastard" and Hermione was saying "Do they really come that big?"

"Where are ze prisoners?" Fleur asked.

"They are gone. Dumbledore must have taken them. Whatever, it doesn't really matter. Our next step is to take Hogwarts, and that can easily be accomplished." Harry said.

The next day a long article was printed in the Daily Prophet, reading

DARK LORD POTTER ON THE RISE

It seems that Harry Potter, Mark Potter's brother, believes that he is the boy who lived, a delusional belief. When we interviewed reputed Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts, he said "Harry was always trying to steal Mark's spotlight." When we asked his parents, James and Lily Potter, they said that Harry claimed he was the one who took down Voldemort. He also made outrageous claims that he saved the Sorcerer's stone, defeated the basalisk at the Chamber of Secrets, defeated a dragon during the triwizard tournament, and defeated Voldemort at a graveyard.

Harry's delusions have brought him to a point of insanity, in which he married a veela, a notorious dark creature, and thought of himself as Dark Lord Potter, the next Dark Lord. While Harry is clearly insane, he is also very powerful. He claims that he is a vampire, which would give credence to the fact that he was not killed by the many Avada Kedavra's cast on him, made legal by the Minister of Magic, but that is not possible, for wizards cannot become vampires. When vampire blood mixes with wizard blood, the wizard blood should normally die out, and the person should be only a vampire. However, it has been hypothesized that if an extremely powerful wizard or witch were to get bitten by a vampire, he or she will become a vampire without losing their magic. They will also be able to go out in the sun, a vampire's only weakness, and survive. The only way for them to die is if their body gets completely destroyed, which is almost impossible. The only way we know of to slay a vampire is the sun, and if Harry Potter truly is a wizard vampire, then he would be immortal.

Regardless of what species Harry Potter is, his veela wife and he are claiming themselves to be Dark Lord and Dark Lady Potter. They stopped Albus Dumbledore and Mark Potter from getting a much-deserved award by crashing the awards ceremony. It is rumored that Dark Lord and Dark Lady Potter were Death Eaters, and they want revenge on Albus Dumbledore and Mark Potter.

Dark Lord Potter was able to cast a spell to take away everyone in the vicinity's wands. Renowned headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, is looking in to how he was able to do it, but his theories so far are that Harry was somehow able to harness Mark's extremely high amount of power.

Mark Potter courageously stood up to Dark Lord and Dark Lady Potter, while the former asked him to cast a reducto curse. He refused to cast the curse even after Fleur Potter, or Dark Lady Potter tortured him mercilessly. Then, Dark Lord Potter made a death threat on Mark. "He said he was going to kill me," Mark Potter said. "I've never been anything but a good brother to him, and he said that he would kill me. Why would anyone do something like that. I know he's my brother, but he's crazy."

Harry Potter, or Dark Lord Potter foolishly revealed his next plan: to take over Hogwarts. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore would like to assure students that Hogwarts is safe, although it should be noted that even Albus Dumbledore could not do anything against Dark Lord Potter.

What are Dark Lord Potter's motives? Why did he become this way? How is he so powerful? We do not know, but we at the Daily Prophet intend to find out as much as we can. Now that Mark Potter has stopped You-Know-Who, we need to worry about the next threat, and this just may be Dark Lord Potter.

"Well, that was quite interesting," Harry said after reading the article.

"Oui," Fleur said. "But zey barely mentioned me."

"True, but you have been in our hideout for three years now. Remember that original article when you "disappeared". I guess that they could have written about how you came back, but you have been doing some fairly conspicuous underground trade, and I think that was published somewhere.

"Fine," Fleur sighed.

"We need to plan our next move," Harry said.

"'ow are we going to take 'ogwarts. And what about Beauxbatons." Fleur said.

"Well, I was thinking we could do it by boarding the train. We just get on and it takes us straight to Hogwarts. We can pretend to be students using polyjuice potion, and at the right time, we'll strike." Harry said.

"Zat sounds acceptable. But why can't we take 'ogwarts immediately after we get zere. It wouldn't be too hard." Fleur said.

"No, it would be remarkably easy. But where's the fun in that?" Harry said.

"'arry, if we take Hogwarts immediately, then you will become 'eadmaster. Didn't you always wish that you could change ze 'ogwarts curriculum," Fleur said.

"Hmm. I guess you're right. We could finally add real studies to Hogwarts. The magical world is so stupid. They don't even teach math or science to Hogwarts students. I mean, it's no wonder that wizards and witches are so ignorant of Muggle findings. The magical world is locked in the 18th century." Harry said.

"And we can 'ire teachers from the Muggle world who know about wizardry." Fleur said.

"Yes. Then it is settled. We will take Hogwarts immediately." Harry said.

"When does 'ogwarts start?" Fleur asked.

"September 1st. We can go to Hogwarts then." Harry said.

"What's the date today?" Fleur asked.

"August 27," Harry replied.

"So, got anything you want to do for four days?" Fleur said.

"I can think of a few things," Harry said with a gleam in his eye.


	3. AN

Hey Guys

So I don't think that I'll have time for this story with school starting and all that crap, and I also hate where it is going, so I am abandoning it.

If you want to adopt it, pm me.


End file.
